The Other Drake Daughter
by KylaJade201
Summary: I've always been expecting something major to happen to me ever since I turned 5 years old. It wasn't because I knew vampires existed. No, I am most definitely not afraid of them. So I started to prepare myself for the worst like the death of a loved one. But what I didn't prepare myself to expect was the truth of whose daughter I really was. "You're not mine. You are a...a Drake."


**Hi guys! It's Kyla - Jade here lol. I really shouldn't be putting this story up because I have still yet to complete the others. But I promise, I will try and update them! :) Okay? Lmao. Because I know the feeling when the author keeps putting up stories that she or he don't complete. It's annoying :P**

**BTW, **_this is all going to be set after the very last book even though it still has to come out. I'm growing inpatient and am just going to base things on what comes to my mind :)_

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

_**-In this one, Lucy is no longer with Nicholas because he killed her parents out of anger when he was in 'Soulless Vampire Mode (My word for when Nicholas betrays everyone lol :L) Even though they both have been forgiven by everyone for their mistakes, Lucy is still getting over it. Kieran and Solange are however, 'working' on it :D. **_

**Enjoy guys :)**

**Prologue**

_I am good but not always well-mannered. I am kind but if you piss me off too many times, don't expect me to be nice. I am a straight a student but that doesn't mean I'll do your homework. I kill vampires when I'm allowed but I don't always play by the rules. I am at most times quiet but I am not a coward. I am merciless when it comes to vampires but I am respectful to vampires who don't feed on humans. I am rational in most situations but bad situations on my bad days normally = hell. I'm not perfect, I don't consider myself beautiful but I don't think I'm ugly either, I can be nice, I can be bad, I'm a fearless vampire slayer at only the age of fourteen, but I am also someone my friends can confidently talk to about their past and secrets, because that's just who I am. _

_If I could describe myself in one word, I would say honestly yet confidently : **unique**. _

_Because nobody can handle being a young, vampire slayer, a friend with secrets, a hectic school and activity life where people are **expecting** extremely high standards from you, and still be sane at the end of the day better than I can.__  
_

**Chapter 1 - Guests at 9 pm?**

"Hey, Roe," my auburn hair colored, pale toned, chocolate brown eyes, best friend greeted casually, before taking a bite out of her apple and sitting down next to me.

I glanced at her, smiling. "Hey, Claire," I greeted back before moving my eyes back to my history book about vampires.

I heard her sigh. "Really Rosalie?" she asked, using my full name that I didn't very much like but I didn't hate it either. It always catches my attention and I don't know why. I mean I admit that the name is pretty, yet it makes me feel like I'm an innocent and sweet little blonde in a white floral dress and pigtails. But I'm not. Hell, I don't even have blonde hair.

"What?" I asked Claire, not looking at her.

"Why do you always read?" she questioned, clearly annoyed with my nerdy-ness.

"I don't always read, Clairebear," I objected, using her nickname that I knew she _hated _so much. I looked at her, smirking.

She glared at me. "Yes, you do Rosie-cheeks," she retorted, using the nickname that _I _always hated. It was a reminder that my cheeks were naturally looking like they had Rosie blusher on them. But the good thing was that it wasn't deep. Therefore, it didn't make my face appear that I was blushing when I wasn't.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Shut up." I told her before I looked back at the history book.

"But you do, Rose," she said. "Like _always_,"

I shrug. "Your point is?"

"You need to stop being a boring fourteen year old…" she stopped when I looked at her, both my eyebrows raised.

"Boring?" I asked, making sure she wanted to use that word.

She grinned. "Okay, maybe not boring but…"

"Yes?" I smirked.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know."

"Exactly," I smiled victoriously. "Everybody knows that I don't really lead a boring life." And it is true. I lead more of a…hectic, crazy, life filled with slaying vampires and being the best fourteen- year old vampire slayer that my abilities can take me too.

"So Roe," Claire began, grinning at me. "Do you think you can help me with my history assignment about vampire politics?"

Here I was, lying on my stomach, legs crossed in the air with my white Apple MacBook in front of me and a big, hardback, book with the words 'Vampire Politics' in large Parchment printing. It belonged to my mother's father's family, the 'Van Der Toorns'. They were the vampires' original enemies, my grandfather's ancestry. The Van Der Toorn family line dates all the way back to the "old world" which was millenniums and millenniums ago when the first vampire was created. Originally, it was just the family who protected humans from the vampires.

However, when the population of vampires began to increase, the Van Der Toorns had to turn to humans who had been affected by vampires but were still strong enough––mentally as well as physically–– to fight them.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I turned my head from my laptop to look at who was at the door. It was my mother, Elizabeth Riley, or better known as 'Mrs. Riley' to the Helios – Ra Academy. She is the head principle of the Academy. When she looked at me, she smiled. But I could feel that she was nervous. I just didn't know what about.

"Hey," I greeted, smiling at her. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing your homework," she replied. She was lying.

I frowned. "Mum, you know I'm always doing homework at this time every night except for the weekends unless I have to finish off something. Seriously, what's up?" I asked, moving back so that I was sitting on the backs of my legs.

My mum sighed and shook her head. "You're just growing up too fast, that's all. I'm afraid one day you'll leave me and not ever return," she smiled, sadly at me. She wasn't lying but I could still feel that she was nervous.

I smiled. "Aww, mum," I said, getting up so that we could share one of those mother-daughter hugs.

She sniffed. "We have some guests coming around soon, okay?" we let go and I just nodded.

"Good. Now off with your homework." She ordered, smiling at me still.

I giggled a little and went to do as my told. I wonder who the guests are and why they are coming at 9 pm.

**Okay, so I forgot if the author mentioned the name of the head principle of Helios - Ra and if she did, unfortunately I've forgotten lol :) Please comment / Review and If I get none saying that I should continue then I probably won't because I have other stories lol :L. Happy New Years everybody ! x**


End file.
